Just Us
by dreamerbydawn
Summary: sirius and bella are in azkaban with only each other and once again they learn to have each others backs and this time the relationship survives even beyond the prison walls and into after life. no slash.


**JUST US**

Disclaimer: no I do not own Harry potter but once I'm rich enough I'm buying Sirius black for myself!

A/N: **narration**

Sirius

_Bella_

Each divide separates the conversation by an unset period of time.

* * *

><p><strong>A young man in his early twenties sat against the hard walls, his face turned towards the ceiling, his eyes closed and his ears echoing the screams of the other inmates as he sat in his corner, his arms wound tightly around knees and chest as if trying to hold himself together.<strong>

**On the other side of the very same wall sat a woman, slightly older than the man but equally striking. She too sat against it, her eyes tightly shut and her brain tuning out the sounds and stench of the prison as she struggled to hold on to herself. **

**They weren't made for such places and yet here they were, so different yet so similar, alone in this dark world.**

* * *

><p><em>Sirius? I know you can hear me Sirius, answer me<em>

What Bellatrix?

_Do you believe me now?_

"….."

_Admit it, this is what we are…_

Maybe.

_Maybe?_

At least I tried

_Yes, you spent 10 years of your life in defiance, and I spent them in surrender, yet here we are…...what difference did it really make?_

I'm sure it did…. somewhere.

_Do you really believe that?_

Yes….at least there are a few families out there that are not ripped apart because I defied my nature….

_Does it really matter though?  
><em>  
>Yes, to me it does Bella…<p>

_I don't think so brother dear, I know you like I do myself and I know that right this minute your insides are screaming that it really doesn't ….. what really does matter is protecting the ones we love and in that we both failed._

True, in that even us, the very best failed….

* * *

><p>Where did we go wrong?<p>

_us? I don't know Sirius?_

Soul twins…

_I still believe that…_

What really went wrong then?

_Curse of the black blood._

* * *

><p>I let reg die…<p>

_Wrong, you gave him a way out…_

He was eighteen!

_And had already lost everything_

Which was my fault…..

_No, it was the curse_

* * *

><p><em>Cissy hates me<em>.

No bells, she doesn't

_I let her down_

Everyone slips sometimes

_I slipped everytime_

You really didn't, I would know.

_Would you?_

Yes, soul twins.

* * *

><p>I should have tried harder<p>

_You did your best_

It wasn't enough

_That doesn't really matter_

What does?

_The fact that you did…._

But james and lily…

* * *

><p><em>I look like filth….<em>

Glad to have company.

_What happened to the days when we were the best looking?_

Gone. Buried.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe andy gave us up for some guy..<em>

Love does that to people

_She loved us…._

Yes, but we gave up on her first

_I wish we hadn't…._

Too late isn't it?

* * *

><p>How long has it been?<p>

_I stopped counting_

How much longer?

_I don't know_

Will we ever leave here?

_I don't think so._

* * *

><p>I feel sorry for remus.<p>

_*laughs* you are stuck in Azkaban for no crime of yours and are feeling sorry for someone else?_

He doesn't have anyone bells, no family, james and lily are gone, I'm supposed to be a traitor and that stinking rat is supposed to be dead, he's all alone

_Life does that to some people_

He doesn't deserve it

_Mostly the undeserving ones._

* * *

><p>If only andy hadn't left…..<p>

_If only I hadn't been forced to marry a fucking lestrange_

And cissy still gave us a chance

_And you hadn't been a Gryffindor_

And reg hadn't died

_Bottom line?_

If only we weren't blacks.

* * *

><p>Did we ever have a chance?<p>

_I don't think we did….._

Andy and cissy do, so why not us?

_It'll catch up…_

I would rather it didn't.

_Hear hear_

* * *

><p>We had good times right bella?<p>

_I think so….yes I'm sure we did_

I don't remember much….

"…_.."_

There was our trip to france

_Yes that was good, the world cup._

Hmmm its fading

_Remember sneaking off to the attic?_

And listening to the wireless in the dead of the night?

_Yes I think I remember it because we got caught and that's not happy_

Fuck dementors

_My thoughts exactly._

* * *

><p>Crossword bella?<p>

_No thank you Sirius_

Its been 25 years since we did one together….

_That's a long time_

You're getting old

_Shut it._

* * *

><p>I'm going to kill the rat<p>

_Should I say RIP?_

I'm hoping he wouldn't…

_Would rot in peace do?_

Yeah.

* * *

><p>I'm leaving at first light.<p>

_Good luck_

I'll miss you.

_Don't. I'll follow you out._

But in that world things will be different.

_Yes, in that world they will be._

So what then?

_We have afterlife._

I'll wait.

_I love you._

Love you too. Goodbye

_Bye._

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve years had passed and both blacks remembered every conversation and when they met in the room of mysteries two years later. Bellatrix knew she had to kill her brother to save him from being captured by rookwood, who had been commissioned for exactly that by the dark lord,. Her eyes told of her regret as she sent the curse that threw him through the veil and she laughed, because she was his soul twin and neither of them cried or broke down like the rest of the world would. They laughed as they broke and so her insane laughter echoed through the room, but only Sirius understood as he watched from behind the veil.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Wait for me.<em>

I promise.

* * *

><p><strong>And so Sirius waited for two years for Bellatrix black to die and finally her spirit was free. She was once again the little girl that had laughed with her brother all those years ago. She didn't have another care as she stood up, tall, proud and stunningly pretty. Sirius held out his hand, looking young and charming and every bit as handsome as one can be. She slipped her hand into his and he spun her around once before holding her tightly. Her smile was dazzling and his answering smile was just the same.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>You waited<em>.

There was little else for me to do.

_Now we have another chance_

Yes, finally.

_*smiles*_

Shall we? Reg is waiting.

_Just a second._

"…"

_I love you._

I love you too; you are my favorite sister after all.

* * *

><p>AN: well? Would I need a shield to hide behind or did you like it? let me know! Please review!


End file.
